nrmfandomcom-20200216-history
Exaltism Relation To...
Different organizational perceptions have laid an impression on Exaltism. Exaltism draws direct inspiration from Satanism, Religious Naturalism, and Transhumanism. The faith has also been inspired by other faiths, but in indirect ways. 'Satanism' Exaltism does not inherent Satanic rituals, hedonism, black magic, music, selfishness, symbology or attire. It does, however, inherent the belief in theosis. LeVeyan Satanism, Theistic Satanism, and Luciferianism all have two qualities that Exaltists can relate to: veneration of scientific inquiry and theosis. However, Exaltists believe in the theosis of all humankind, whereas Satanists only believe in self-deification. 'Religious Naturalism' Religious naturalism is nearly synonymous with pantheism. While Exaltists are not technically pantheists, followers do see the divinity of both sentient or non-sentient things alike. The symbology and solar holidays are in direct relation to religious naturalism. Unlike religious naturalists, however, Exaltists see nature as neither good nor evil, and does not believe in the existence of natural evil. While one can be an Exaltist and an environmentalist at the same time, there is no requirement to be one. Vegetarianism and veganism is discouraged. 'Transhumanism' Perheps the most inpsired part of Exaltism, and the foundation that it is built on, is transhumanism. Exaltism is considered to be a branch of Terasem, a faith build around the premise of divine selection. Like Terasem Joiners, Exaltists believe that technology is our salvation, and that deceased people will come back one day in the distant future. The differences between Terasem and Exaltism is small; different rituals are performed, and while Terasem is trying to create mindfiles, ''Exaltists believe in developing a Will of Conscious before death. 'Smaller Inspirations' Unitarian Universalism UUism, has been a focus for the founder of the faith. Unitarianism in theory is a great idea, but its implications is decisively political - very liberal in fact. Its heed warning against fanaticism is viewed highly in the faith. Baha'i Faith Baha'u'llah is a source of inspiration for the founder, but he disagrees with much of the beliefs of the faith. However, the unification of humankind is important to Exaltists, for it will be a step towards the greater goal. 'Other Faiths' It should be noted that one can only be an Exaltist and another faith if that other faith is also a transreligion, such as is Unitarian Universalism and Terasem. Religions that force its constituents to follow one path and doesn't allow room for other ideas are not tolerated within the Exaltist creed. 'Secular Affiliations to Institutions''' World Pantheist Movement Part of Exaltism is the deification of the physical and the natural. As such, it is fitting to see oneself connected to the great beyond. The World Pantheist Movement offers a logical, rational and sane way of viewing this divinity. The book developed by this institution is offered for a reasonable price and membership dues are sensible. Humanity+ As tied in with the transhumanism part of the article, Humanity+ seems to do good things for humankind. Membership is free; it only costs money to be part of their voting council. Transhumanism aim is to turn men into Gods; this is necessary for the pantheosis.